ni_tian_xie_shen_against_the_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Volume 14 - Crimson Calamity
After reuniting with his family and significantly boosting their powers , Yun Che returns to the Realm of the Gods. There he acts as a savior by stopping Jie Yuan to vent her anger on innocent life of mortals. He reunites Jie Yuan with her daughters Hong'er and You'er and on that way earns her favor as she decided to sacrifice her clansmen in order to save Primal Chaos Dimension from the destruction of mad Devil Gods. Characters Main Characters * Yun Che * Jie Yuan Recurring Characters * Xia Qingyue * Hong'er * You'er Notable Characters * Qianye Ying'er Major Events * Long Bai finds out Shen Xi is expecting Yun Che's child and attacks the child. * Shen Xi swore to take revenge against Long Bai if something happens to her daughter. Then she goes to the Well of Transmigration in order to save her daughter's life. * Beast tide appears in Snow Song Realm and Flame God Realm too. * Eternal Heaven Realm takes measures to deal with the Devil Qi from Crimson Crack. * Yun Che returns to the Snow Song Realm and meets Mu Feixue again. * Mu Feixue sees through Yun Che's disguise and returns with Yun Che to the Divine Ice Phoenix Sect. * Xia Qingyue blocks Qianye Ying'er going to the Snow Song Realm. Appearance of the third ranked Heavenly Profound Treasure, Primordial Seal of Life & Death. * Luo Guxie comes to the Snow Song Realm to kill Yun Che. * Shui Meiyin and her father, Shui Qianheng, went to the Snow Song Realm because of Yun Che. * Two God Emperors: Xia Qingyue and Zhou Xuzi went to the Snow Song Realm to support Yun Che. * Yun Che ends friendship with Huo Poyun. * Yun Che finds out Jasmine is alive. He meets again with Ice Phoenix and finally knows the origin of upcoming tribulation. * Yun Che is the only hope for upcoming tribulation because he is the only one who can convince Heaven Smiting Devil Emperor to forget about her revenge, not with power but sentiment. * Divine Soul of Evil God's daughter is divided on half, Hong'er and You'er. Hong'er got new body and her soul was completed by Sword Spirit God Clan while You'er stayed on Blue Pole Star in soul form. * Yun Che meets again with Xing Juekong who beggs Yun Che to kill him. Xing Juekong left with no other choice, gives Yun Che the source of Star Gods power to hand it over it to Caizhi. * Dragon God Realm exterminates clans with surname Yun. * Appearance of Heaven Smiting Devil Emperor, Jie Yuan. * Less than 100 Devil Gods from Heaven Smiting Devil Clan is still alive and they should enter Primal Chaos Dimension in one month. Heaven Smiting Devil Emperor doesn't intend to stop them venting their anger. * Jie Yuan comes to the Blue Pole Star and starts crying after seeing helpless You'er. * Jie Yuan meets with You'er and Hong'er. She decides not to fuse their souls. * Coexistence of the Light and Dark Profound Strength in Yun Che's body is not related to Evil God. * Nan Wansheng threaten threatens Qianye Fantian in order to marry Qianye Ying'er as Southsea Realm and Brahma Monarch God Realm aren't equal realms anymore. * Qianye Ying'er's only weakness, her father. * Yun Che mixes the poison of Sky Poison Pearl with the Devil Qi of Evil Infant's Wheel of Myriad Tribulations in Qianye Fantian's body and makes him suffer fate worse than death. * Qianye Ying'er goes to the Moon God Realm in order to save her father but the price is to temporary make her Yun Che's slave. * Qianye Ying'er becomes Yun Che's slave for 1000 years. * Yun Che reunites with Jasmine. Category:Volumes